Takes Two To Tango
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Sephiroth gets dancing lessons and it turns into something else...Sephiroth/OC


**A/N: Hello there, again! I've been hit with another thing for Final Fantasy VII and it didn't leave me alone. This time is for Sephiroth and not for Vincent Valentine. I still really have no clue what I'm doing, but that could change once I scrounge up some money for some games and a couple other things. But for now, I'm happy with writing what I do know and watching my movie. Without giving too much away, Sephiroth is probably a little odd in here and there is a mature scene too. You have been warned in advance. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Step…one, two…turn…no, Sephiroth!" Lucinda said, shaking her head as Sephiroth made an incorrect step again. "You fell out of step, SOLDIER."

Sephiroth let his girlfriend step out of his arms and walk back over to her music player, smirking as she did so. He had no idea why he had let her convince him to do this in the first place. There were plenty of other things that he could be doing – that he should be doing – than practicing a dance for a wedding in a mirrored dance room. But Lucinda had pleaded with him in a manner that had persuaded his slightly less cold heart to give up some of his valuable time to practice this dance with her for a wedding that they had both been invited to.

"Lucinda," Sephiroth said, watching her play with her iPod.

"I can't believe that such a skilled swordsman is having such a hard time mastering a dance," Lucinda commented, glancing over at him with her golden eyes. "Sephiroth, are you sure that you aren't doing this on purpose?"

Sephiroth smirked at her, his cats-green eyes flashing. "Would I do something like that?"

True, he liked to play with his victims, but this was his Lucinda. The woman that he had protected for over six months now and would kill for. Hell, he _had _killed for her. She just didn't know about that. Yet.

Lucinda brushed back a strand of her red hair and crossed an arm over her chest. "I suppose not. But I just don't understand why we're not getting this down yet. We've been here for over an hour."

Sephiroth held his hand out to her. "Let's try again, Lucinda."

Lucinda clicked something on her iPod and then walked back over to the silver-haired warrior, her short skirt swishing around her thighs. Sephiroth clasped her hand in his and put his hand on her hip.

Her words fell over the music, trying to guide him as they moved to the beat of the song. They were doing well for a few minutes, but then Sephiroth took a wrong step. Again.

Lucinda swore and rested her forehead against the naked expanse of Sephiroth's chest, letting the music float around them. Sephiroth slid his hand up from her hip to rest at the small of her back and waited for her to say something, slowly stroking the buds of his fingers against her pale flesh.

"I don't get this," Lucinda muttered against his chest. "Maybe I'm not a great teacher. I should stick with waitressing."

Sephiroth put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look her in the eye. "You are not a bad teacher, Lucinda," he told her firmly. "I am just not that great of a dancing partner at the moment. My thoughts are elsewhere."

Lucinda lifted an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about, Sephiroth?"

The warrior shook his head and lowered his hand from her chin.

"You can tell me," Lucinda told him, placing her hand on his chest. "I'm not scared of the stories that you tell me of your history. Even the bloody ones." She trailed her nails over his flesh, earning a small shiver. "Sephiroth, I want you to include me in your life."

Sephiroth looked down at his redheaded girlfriend and remained silent.

"Are you thinking about fighting again?" Lucinda asked, searching his eyes. "Because I know that you would rather be doing that than dancing with me. You have that fighting spirit in you and I knew that the moment we met, Sephiroth."

"I was thinking about you, Lucinda," Sephiroth corrected her, pulling her tighter against his body. "How I came into your life and you into mine." He put his hand into her hair and stroked her long, fiery locks. "I wasn't expecting to find someone like you in that coffee shop when I came in there."

"That much was obvious," Lucinda said, smiling slightly. "You weren't thinking much because you were bleeding."

Sephiroth remembered that. He remembered running into the coffee shop that Lucinda worked at, his hand pressed over his shoulder after battling an enemy and stumbling over to a seat. He hadn't intended to stay long, but Lucinda had come over to see if he needed anything and the warrior had been struck dumb by her appearance. Her fiery red hair, her piercing gold eyes, and her shapely body even in her work uniform. She had smiled at him and repeated her question and Sephiroth had dumbly ordered the first drink that he could think of, forgetting that he had been injured, just so that he could stay and observe this new creature that had captivated him.

"I only bled a little," Sephiroth told her, smirking down at her.

"You bled enough to leave a horrible stain on the seat. Which I had to pay for out of my paycheck, thank you very much." Lucinda tilted her head back and regarded him with her golden eyes. "I can't believe that you stayed until closing time though. You just sat there and kept talking to me whenever I passed by. And you walked me home with that huge katana of yours draped over your shoulder." She glanced over in the corner where the said katana was propped up. "I don't think I have ever felt safer or more awkward in my life."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I planned on keeping you by my side for a very long time, Lucinda."

"And now?"

"I have every intention of making sure that no other man ever takes you from me." He pulled her flush against his body and stared into her eyes. "You are mine and mine alone, little minx."

Lucinda's eyes fluttered shut when Sephiroth brushed his lips against hers. He took the kiss deeper after a moment, cupping the back of her neck with his hand. Lucinda moaned softly when he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and stroking his tongue against hers.

"You need to behave," she whispered to him when he parted from her to let them breathe.

"I'd rather not," Sephiroth told her, challenging her with his eyes. "There are other things I'd rather be doing than _behaving_, Lucinda."

Lucinda shook her head and bumped her hips against his groin before parting from him. "I know what you would rather be doing, Sephiroth," she said, ignoring his lifted eyebrow as she danced back over to her iPod and speakers. "But we really need to practice this dance and get it down before the wedding. People are counting on us."

"They're counting on you," Sephiroth corrected her. "They don't expect much from me." He folded his arms over his chest and looked at his mirrored reflection in the wall opposite him. "I am not well liked in your circle of friends. Or many others."

Lucinda sighed and placed her hands on the small table bearing her possessions. "Sephiroth, they don't hate you. They just don't understand you like I do. I know that you aren't evil. You just have a tendency to get carried away when you fight." She turned to face him slightly. "I could never hate you, even if you were suddenly to become evil."

Sephiroth glanced at her and smirked. "You might regret that one day, Lucinda."

"Never." She clicked a button on her iPod and walked back over to him as the song started playing again. "Now, come on. Let's give this dance another try."

The silver-haired SOLDIER gathered her in his grasp again and danced with her for several minutes and saw that she was smiling as he guided her around the small room.

"Good," she said, patting him on the arm.

Sephiroth smirked and then stepped out of turn. Lucinda sighed and pulled back, clearly a little frustrated. She turned and threw her hands into her hair, tugging at her long, fiery locks. Sephiroth watched her body tense and knew that she was fighting within herself to keep from screaming. But not at him. She rarely did that.

"Lucinda," he said softly.

"I'm thinking," she said, cutting him off.

"About what?"

"About calling this off," Lucinda said, dropping her hands to her sides. "We were doing so well and then nothing. It's like something is going on and I can't put my finger on it."

_If only you knew, little Lucinda_, Sephiroth thought, moving past her. "I want to try something else," he told her, approaching her iPod.

"Something else?" Lucinda repeated. "Sephiroth, I just want to pack up and go home. I'm tired, frustrated, and hungry."

"Be patient, Lucinda. I think you might enjoy this." Sephiroth plucked up the small device and sifted through her many songs, searching for that one song that he knew she loved to watch online. "Much more than shoving chocolate ice cream into your mouth and then trying to seduce me."

Lucinda sputtered. "You're – you're so full of yourself, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smirked and looked over at her. "I know. That's why you love me."

His girlfriend shook her head and crossed her arms, turning away from him slightly. "No, it's not."

"Suit yourself."

He looked back down at the iPod in his hand and sifted through the songs, considering for a moment deleting some of them. How could she stand some of this nonsense? But he loved her and he wouldn't deny her the things that she loved. Even if it was stupid.

_There it is_, Sephiroth thought, finding the song and selecting it.

The beginnings of the song started on the speakers as Sephiroth set the iPod down and approached his redheaded girlfriend. Lucinda turned back to him and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's going on, Sephiroth?" she asked as he held his hands out to her. "Why are you playing this song?"

"It's your favorite song lately," he reminded her, taking her hand. "And I know this dance. As you do. So, please dance with me, little Lucinda."

Lucinda began to move with him. "This is a very sensual dance, Sephiroth," she said softly. "Are you sure that you are up to it?"

"Just be silent and see what happens," Sephiroth told her, holding her eyes with his own.

Her body fell into his hands several times and moved with his as the song played and Sephiroth felt himself grow hungry for her as he touched her skin whenever they came together. Lucinda smiled at him as she twirled around and pressed her back against his chest. Sephiroth touched her face with his hand and turned her face up to his. She smiled again and twisted back out of his arms when he spun her out. Sephiroth lifted her up and pressed her back against the mirrored wall, but didn't let her slide down like he was supposed to. He kept her pinned up against the railing, holding her stare with his own.

"Sephiroth," Lucinda whispered, her eyes searching his as she put a hand at the back of his neck.

"Give yourself to me, Lucinda," he ordered quietly. He softened his green gaze for a moment. "Please…"

Lucinda nodded and stroked the back of his neck with her fingertips. Sephiroth pressed his lips against hers fiercely and felt her respond to him, surrendering herself to him completely. His hands trailed up from her hips and found the bottom of her midriff top, sliding it up and over her body. The warrior tossed it over his shoulder and then looked down at his girlfriend's partially shielded breasts, hidden by her strapless bra.

_These are all mine_, he told himself, lifting a hand and grasping the thin fabric. _Should another man think about touching her, I will have his head on my sword. Lucinda became mine the moment that I laid eyes upon her. _He tugged the fabric off of her in one swift movement and tossed it aside, revealing her supple flesh to him. _And I became hers. I will have no other._

Lucinda's breath quickened as Sephiroth took his mouth to one of her breasts and his hand to her other. He wasn't too gentle with his ministrations and she responded with soft cries, tugging at his silver hair. He never wanted to cause her pain, but it sometimes amused him to get a good cry out of her. Sephiroth nipped at her flesh and tugged at her tip with his fingers, feeling her arch into him. He soothed the burn with his tongue and parted from her when she shuddered, breathlessly.

"Sephiroth," she panted, golden eyes flashing.

"Yes?" he asked, stroking her face with the buds of his fingers.

"I don't want that," Lucinda told him, sliding her hands under the fabric of his shirt and pushing past the many straps to force it off. She leaned forward and pressed kisses to his flesh, taking a bite at the spot over his heart. "I want more of you…"

Sephiroth pressed himself against her. "Do you want _that_, little Lucinda?"

Lucinda gasped softly at the contact, though she had been touched by him many times before. She looked at him and nodded. Sephiroth smirked and reached down, lifting her skirt up over her hips. His eyes locked in on her lace panties and noticed that they were the same pair that she had worn on their first sexual encounter.

_Hm…She had every intention of getting me into her bed tonight_, Sephiroth mused, tracing his fingers over the rose pattern before slipping them off of her, knocking her heels off in the process. _I might have to do something to her for her wickedness…though it would be rather amusing to see what she would do this time…_

Lucinda moaned again as he passed a hand over her and his smirk grew deadly, but he didn't put his fingers inside of her. She had already begun to unsnap his pants, working her fingers with expert precision. Sephiroth bent his head and kissed her neck as she worked, her hand sliding into the confines of the black fabric and touching him. Sephiroth bucked into her hand and she grasped him, running her fingers over his sensitive flesh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sephiroth warned, breathing heavily in her ear.

Lucinda removed her hand from his arousal and forced his pants down past his hips, letting him swing free. Her legs wrapped around him and drew him closer to her so that he was pressed against her core and he groaned at the contact, bracing a hand on the mirrored wall that he had her pressed against.

Without warning or any gentleness, Sephiroth thrust into his girlfriend and she cried out over the music. The silver-haired warrior shushed her with a finger to her lips and started moving his hips against hers. Lucinda licked his finger and then tilted her head back as her hips began to move with his, her breath coming out in soft moans.

Sephiroth glanced at his reflection as he made love to his girlfriend and smirked at it. He knew that there would be a crack in that mirror, if not more when he was finished with her. Neither of them would explain it. Lucinda would probably pay for it though and he would not feel guilty about causing it, but he would feel bad about making her pay for it. She had paid too much for things that he had broken. Including her heart.

_But she always comes back to me_, Sephiroth thought, looking back at his love as her body shuddered as she rode out her first climax. _Every time that I hurt her, she comes running back to me. And I do not deserve her. But I will not let her go. I will never stop protecting or killing for her. Lucinda, you are mine and I am yours._

He watched as her golden eyes darkened and her body took on a whole different demeanor. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and Sephiroth knew that he was looking into the eyes of that other personality in Lucinda. The one that had also fascinated him as much as his gentle, loving Lucinda.

"Harder," she ordered, staring into his eyes. "Faster and harder, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth gripped her hips, but kept his pace as steady as he had before. "I don't want to cause you pain, Lucinda," he told her. "Though I love giving pain, yours is not what I want."

Her nails bit into his flesh. "I don't care. I want you to take me harder, dammit! Right now." She arched her hips towards his, taking him deeper into her slender body. "Don't make me find someone else to do it for me."

His eyes narrowed and he let out a small growl. Sephiroth gripped her hips tighter with bruising force and started slamming his hips into hers. Lucinda screamed in ecstasy and tossed her head back against the mirrored wall as he pounded into her. Sephiroth bent his head and took her left breast into his mouth and worked on it with his teeth and tongue. Her back slammed repeatedly into the mirrored wall, sliding against it as he pounded up into her, but she didn't complain. She just cried out his name as he took her over the edge again and again.

"Do not forget who you belong to," Sephiroth told her as he lifted his lips from her breast after leaving a bruise on it that he knew she could hide with a bra. His cats-eye green eyes flashed as he looked at her. "Tell me who you belong to, Lucinda."

Lucinda tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair and looked down at him. "Y-you, Sephiroth," she panted, her eyes still dark.

"I can't hear you," Sephiroth said, driving his hips harder into her.

"You!" Lucinda moaned, staring into his eyes. "Oh Gods, I belong to you, Sephiroth! Only you!"

Sephiroth smirked and kissed her fiercely. He parted from her when he felt her drawing close to her end and tasted the sensitive flesh of her neck, feeling her heart beat rapidly under the thin skin.

"Sephiroth!" she screamed out as her walls shattered around him.

Sephiroth's hips jerked forward as he came hard inside of her and he moved against her for several moments. Lucinda's chest rose and fell heavily against his as she fought to catch her breath as their bodies stilled, still connected. Sephiroth watched the darkness of her eyes fade and return to their bright golden color.

"Welcome back," he told her softly, slowly pulling himself out of her.

Lucinda shook her head and unwrapped her legs from around him, letting them dangle around his hips. "I don't like it when that happens," she muttered, leaning her head back against the mirrored wall. "She takes things a bit too far."

Sephiroth smirked at her. "I enjoy it."

His redheaded girlfriend lifted an eyebrow at him and slid her hands down his chest. "Do you like her more than you like me, Sephiroth?"

"No." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you more." He stared into her eyes as he let his lips hover an inch above hers. "She is just a part of you that let's me get away with things that you don't."

Lucinda made a face and pushed against him. Sephiroth got the message and lifted her from the railing, setting her down on the floor. He let slip past him and then looked towards the mirrored wall. Just as he thought, there were spiderweb cracks in the mirrored panels where he had roughly taken his love.

"Are we going to practice that dance again?" Lucinda asked as she fixed her skirt after sliding her panties back on and jumping into her heels.

"I don't see why we should," Sephiroth told her, tucking his member back into his pants and buckling the pants back up. "We've practiced enough."

Lucinda bent and scooped up her shirt and bra off the floor. She turned her back on him and held her bra up to her chest. Sephiroth moved over to her and carefully clasped the bra into place, though he'd rather keep it off of her. His fingers smoothed over her shoulders.

"Sephiroth, we need to get that dance down though," Lucinda told him, sending the comment over her shoulder as she shimmied her way back into her top. "And if that means we have to stay here to practice…"

Sephiroth turned her around and put his hands on her elbows. "We don't need to practice that dance anymore, Lucinda." His eyes stared down into hers. "I know that dance perfectly."

"Then why do you keep messing up?"

"To get you frustrated." Sephiroth smirked at her. "It is always amusing to see what you will do when you get in a mood, little Lucinda."

Lucinda smacked him on the chest, her golden eyes dancing. "You little sneak! I knew that something was up!"

Sephiroth chuckled and looked towards her iPod and speakers. "Should we leave then?"

"I suppose."

Lucinda danced out of his arms and gathered up her things, sending the room into silence except for the sounds of her singing softly. Sephiroth's heart ached at the sound of her voice, reminding him that he had grown softer in his time with her. Something that he should have despised, but he didn't.

Lucinda moved over to his side with her bag draped over her arm and took hold of his hand when he offered it to her. Sephiroth picked up his katana and draped it over his shoulder, escorting her out of the dancing studio. The sun was already low in the sky when the two emerged from the building and the light breeze stirred around them.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lucinda asked, looking up at him as they stood out in the street. "When we get back to my apartment? Besides me cooking us some dinner? A movie maybe?"

Sephiroth smirked and wrapped his arm around her. "I think not, little Lucinda."

His wing unfolded from his back and he took off into the air. There was something else that he had in mind, something that he'd rather be doing than watching a movie with the woman that he loved.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I really, really, really want to know. I really do. I had an idea a long time ago to do something for Final Fantasy VII Advent Children as a longer story, but it never happened and it involved a different OC than this, but I might get around to it eventually. Maybe. I've got a lot of potential projects in mind at the moment and I have to finish up a bunch of current ones before I can even consider approaching any new ones. Or can I? We'll see. Let me know what you think, please with Sephiroth and Vincent and okay, Zach too on top. Thank you very much and much love! -Scarlet**


End file.
